bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Joseph/Character Sheet
This character sheet was created by Silkvale. NOTE: This is a character sheet for Cameron Joseph in the original ''Transferred to Bullworth''. ''' Biographical Information '''Full Name: ''Cameron Nicole Joeseph'' Alias: ' Cam: ''Used by Audrey San Lorenzo and Jordan Balesterri on occasions Nikky: Used by Kyla Vance to provoke Cameron Bitch: Used by Mandy Wiles Girlfriend: Used by Algernon Papadopoulos whenever she is nice to him. Beaut: ''Used by Greg '' '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 17 Certified Birth: '''July 8th, 1989 '''Astrological Sign: '''Cancer Family and Culture Sonique Hayward: Cameron's mother She lives in San Fransisco with her eight year old son Jonas as her and Aaron Joeseph are divorced for unknown reasons. She thinks very badly of Cameron for reasons not to be mentioned. She is the daughter of Farai Hayward, A civil engineer for the city of San Diego. Aaron Joeseph: He lives in Bullworth with Cameron, He serves as an Air force pilot at Fort Bullworth. Occasionally Cameron will go to visit him. Most of the time, He flies a Valkyrie attack chopper to the academy and visits her Donald Wills Joeseph Sr.: One of Cameron Grand fathers. He founded the Jobuilt Aircraft Company in the 20's Physical Description '''Hair Color: '''Blonde '''Hair Style: '''Long and straight '''Eye Color: '''Hazel '''Eye Shape: '''Round '''Height: 5'2" Weight: '''110 pounds '''Figure: '''Muscular and slender '''School Uniform Cameron wears the regular school uniform, She doesn't question the dress code, So she tightens up her stockings. She also wears black mary janes Winter Uniform She wears the same uniform, but with black tights and a red scarf. She also wears a denim jacket. Gym Uniform She wears black yoga pants with a navy blue track jacket Swim Uniform She wears a blue one-piece swimsuit Casual She wears blue skinny jeans with a turqouise belly shirt and a black zip-up hoodie Gymnastics attire She wears a conventional Gymnastics Leotard Formal wear She wears a strapless black dress with black tights and white high heels Chronological Information Pros: '''Lies only when neseccary, Encourages low motivated students, Intellectual '''Cons: '''Short-tempered (Comes from mom), Arguemenative, Brags on occasion '''Profession: '''Student at Bullworth, Junior Level 8 gymnast at the Bullworth Gymnastics Gym '''Ambitions: '''To graduate university college and become either a Nurse or a Lawyer. If not, She will join the Airforce '''Strengths A very agile gymnast with strong legs. Which mean she can run really fast Can also hold her own in a fight Kyla Vance She is good at lying to people, Especially Officer Balestreri and Doctor Crabblesnitch. Weaknesses Has a tendency to eat junk food when her coach says not to Gets enraged when any other girl looks at Greg if she thinks they like him Good Habits She studies in the library every day during lunch if not with Greg. She always gets homework done Bad Habits Argues with Mrs. Peabody on occasions Has a tendancy to yell at her gymnastics coach on bad days Characteristic Breakdown Pysical Strength 5/10 '' For some reason, Her dad taught her military hand-to-hand combat and she can defend herself ''Attractiveness 9/10 Many boys like her because of her natural blonde hair. Even Mr. Burton thinks pervert thoughts about her. She also tries to look attractive and it pays off. But she only wants to date Greg Honesty: 7/10 She mostly tells the truth, Occasionally fantasizes. Only lies to get out of deep trouble. Rule Abiding (At school) Unknown/10 '' She only breaks certain rules. But she never breaks big rules ''Rule Abiding (At gym) 3/10 She argues with her coach alot partly because she is never impressed by Cameron or Jordan's gymnastics skills. She also hates some of her fellow teammates. Because they all are cocky and arrogant. And they are all level 5 to 9 Sociability (1/10) She only hangs out with Greg, Jordan, and Audrey. she hates most of her cheer squad mates, She tends to disagree with what people think of Greg. Bullworth Academy Information Reason for enrolling: Because Aaron had to move to Bullworth for the airforce, He took Cameron. She also went with her dad to Bullworth to get away from Mom because she disliked Cameron. Also due to her dad being in the Military, The government paid for Cameron's enrollment and tuitions. Clique: '''None '''Rank: '''None '''Room Number: 6 Roommates: Machaley Edgemon and Audrey San Lorenzo Category:Original Character Sheets